pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos
Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos (三荒大界, Sān huāng dà jiè) is one of the Expanse Cosmoses in the universe, where Su Ming was born.Ch. 1188 About Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos contains the nine Great True Worlds, which are the earth of the Lower Realm, and the three Great Ancient Kingdoms, which are the sky of the Higher Realm. It lies beyond Dark Dawn's 180 Expanse Cosmoses, and Saint Defier's 180 Expanse Cosmoses.Ch. 964 The current Great True Worlds are True Morning Dao World, the Emperor of Abyss' True World, True Sacred Yin World and True Spirit Hell World. Arid Triad's will is the master of this Expanse Cosmos. It can seal True Worlds' wills with just one thought.Ch. 1225 It created the Arid Disaster. It will not allow Antecedental Spirits to exist, because they could possess it. It is unbothered by the survival of all forms of life. It can ignore the changes in the universe, but it places a lot of attention in whether a True World would die. Background There were four eras in the current aeon. In the first era lived the Ancestral Spirits. They taught all manner of lives everything they knew. As the Ancestral Spirits formed their own camps and divided themselves into three races. These three races were Dark, Saint, and Arid. There were plenty of tribes among each race. The Dark race developed in the period of time after the era of the Ancestral Spirits. Under the call of their Ancestral Spirit, all their tribes were uniformly known as Wu. The Saint race also declared themselves as Shu under the orders of their Ancestral Spirit. The Arid race is the Ancient Wei. This era ended because of a disaster, which was what remained of the Aeonic Disaster. It destroyed all the people who did not merge with their other selves from Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos from the previous aeon and had managed to escape the Aeonic Disaster. Yet before the people of that time died, they summonned the All Spirits Hall. The next era began. It was filled with tribes and plagued by wars and slaughter.Antecedental Spirits rose to power, but the legacy halls were lost. The massacre brought upon by those who failed in the ascension of their spirits caused a great war between the three races. In that war, Wei disappeared. The Arid race, who represented Wei, scattered, but Wu and Shu also paid a devastating price. This war meant the end of the tribal era after the era of the Ancestral Spirits came to an end. It also meant that Arid Triad was no longer suitable for the races to live. This was why besides a few people, most of those remaining in Wu and Shu chose to leave in search for a place which they could mold into a home suitable for their survival.Ch. 1188 Ch. 1293 Then the third known era began after the age of tribes. Nine True Worlds were created by Wei.Ch. 1201 Sui Chen Zi was an owner of one of them. This was the age of Successor Spirits. In this era, Old Man Extermination arrived to Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos. At the end of the era, they all turned into the Empty Dust.Ch. 814 After the disaster ending third era, there were four Great True Worlds born in the fourth era of Arid Triad. Cultivators of in that age are known as Succeeding Spirits. At some point, the Fifth True World appeared, after being separated from the Emperor of Abyss' True World. Later, four Great True Worlds waged a war on the Fifth True World and managed to destroy it.Ch. 785 With every era, cultivation systems changed. The incomplete cultivation methods were the result of lost legacies.Ch. 1185 History Book 5 Arid Triad's will allowed the gap between Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos and Saint Defier to be created by explosion of One Billion Corpse Soul Seal.Ch. 1219 Book 6 After reaching a consensus, forces from Saint Defier and Dark Dawn advanced towards Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos.Ch. 1250 They killed defenders from the three Great True Worlds very quickly. True Morning Dao World was overrun.Ch. 1273 But Ninth Summit Sect was left alone after battle, when forces from Saint Defier and Dark Dawn were destroyed with help from Su Ming.Ch. 1286 True Sacred Yin World was conquered by invaders. The Fourth True World managed to withstood the onslaught.Ch. 1288 Arid Triad watched Su Ming used Art of Time to reverse deaths of one million cultivators killed by Yr Morkh. Su Ming reminded him about his past self.Ch. 1300 When Su Ming was about to leave with Yu Xuan and his elder, he noticed a person, who became Arid Triad.Ch. 1301 They discussed their paths. Arid Triad veiled threats with a choice to work with him and he guaranteed that True Morning Dao World would not perish during Aeonic Disaster. He gave Su Ming a hundred years to think about it.Ch. 1302 When Su Ming travelled to Heaven Lacking Expanse Cosmos, Arid Triad's will attacked him by using three Lords Saint Defier.Ch. 1326 With Art of Time, Su Ming sent white ring infected with Arid Curse back in time to curse Fei Hua. Arid Triad's will admitted defeat, after it miscalculated Su Ming's strength.Ch. 1331 100 years before the last disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba, the spiritual aura was erupting. Powerful cultivators from the previous aeons were causing mayhem. All of Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos fell into chaos, each year, many lives fading away. Every galaxy was crumbling, except True Morning Dao World, which was protected by Su Ming. Many people found a refuge there, because old monsters didn't dare to invade it.Ch. 1361 Slaughters stopped 50 years later, after Su Ming killed many cultivators from previous aeons.Ch. 1365 Before there were 5 years left, wings of Harmonious Morus Alba were so close, that cultivators could see the other wing. The booming sounds were resounding, which was known as the legendary funeral bell announcing the arrival of the disaster. It killed many cultivators not in Avacaniya Realm.Ch. 1366 Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos crashed with Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos. Before there were 5 years left, Arid Triad's will finally showed up to fight Su Ming. Harmonious Morus Alba's will joined them.Ch. 1367 Harmonious Morus Alba's will had a form of seven-colored butterfly, Arid Triad's will was white colored butterfly, and Su Ming was black. When Harmonious Morus Alba tried to use Su Ming's friends, he turned against it. After powerful strike, Arid Triad's will moved onto Harmonious Morus Alba's will to possess it.Ch. 1370 After devouring Harmonious Morus Alba and becoming the master of the universe inside its body, he noticed Xuan Zang, He admitted to Su Ming for being wrong and that it was his disaster. He wanted Su Ming to escape. He himself charged at Xuan Zang, only to burn into nothingness.Ch. 1373 All was reduced to nothingness, when Xuan Zang absorbed the butterfly.Ch. 1376 Powers Arid Triad's will was in the later stage of Avacaniya Realm.Ch. 1332 Quotes "When the sun sets, everything in the world becomes dark. You don’t understand the darkness at night, and you won’t understand why living beings would close their eyes in the dark as well. Neither will you understand why living beings open their eyes when the sun rises. That is why you will not understand the brilliance of the disaster. It is why… you are scared, but the more scared you are, the more you will want to see… your family, your friends, and everything beside you… never open their eyes in the darkness." "I don’t know how many years I’ve lived. I thought I’ve already forgotten the past, but I still remember that tree… I still remember by family and friends of the past… Su Ming, I’ve become Harmonious Morus Alba. This is my disaster, but it’s not known as Harmonious Morus Alba’s disaster. It has the name… Arid Triad’s disaster!" "Death isn’t frightening. I’ve already completed my Dao, so why should I be afraid of Death?! My death will verify my Dao. My death isn’t brought by the heavens who have come to destroy me, but my pursuit of Dao which I will do in an even more resplendent fashion!’ Arid Triad’s disaster… Arid Triad’s disaster. I, Arid Triad, shall laugh for being able to go through this disaster!" Reference List Category:Expanse Cosmoses Category:Harmonious Morus Alba